Warm and Sweet
by Higuchimon
Summary: A special night has come at last, and there won't be any interruptions whatsoever!


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here, and this is done only for entertainment purposes.   
**Title:** Warm and Sweet   
**Focus:** You'll find out at the end.   
**Rated:** PG-13   
**Timeline:** A few years in the future, after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. As a hint, nothing in here contradicts the canon ending. You can think it happened if you want, or think it didn't happen if you want. I'm not that particular.   
**Summary:** A special night has come at last, and there won't be any interruptions whatsoever!_

This was starting to get more than a little annoying. She glared over her shoulder at the interruption. "Would you stop staring over my shoulder? I can do this without your supervision, you know! I've _been_ doing this kind of thing for years!" 

"Years? I don't think so. You've only been doing it for a few _months_!" he countered. "You forget just how long we've known each other!" 

She snorted. "Trust me, I don't. I know every day of it. It's impossible to forget you." 

"Part of my charm!" 

"Is that what you call it?" Her tone was dry enough to require him seizing the nearest glass of lemonade and draining it before saying anything else. "And don't drink all of that. I want some too!" 

He grinned teasingly at her. "You'll get some! Don't worry about it!" 

She shook her head sadly. How had she stood having him around all this time and not done something permanent to him? She had no idea. Maddening only began to describe him. 

"I want a taste!" He started to reach around her to what she was working on and getting only a swat on the hand for his pains. "Hey! You didn't have to do that!" 

"Oh, yes, I did. You don't get any free grabs! This is for later!" She waggled the spoon at him warningly. "I'll poke your eyes out if you don't behave yourself." 

"You're not any fun, you know that?" He tried his best pout on her, but she didn't so much as bat an eye. He'd never had any luck getting anything past _her_. That was why he loved her so much, really. She always saw through him. 

She turned back to her preparations, deft hands working to get everything just right. "If I'm not any fun, then why are you spending tonight _here_ instead of somewhere else? It's not like you don't have a dozen other people you could spend time with tonight." 

"It wouldn't be the same if I weren't with you, though," he reminded her. "We've been waiting for this for a long time, after all." 

"I know, I know," she tasted a sample of her preparations and carefully added a few more ingredients, wanting it to be just right for this very special occasion. "I'm kind of surprised it snuck up on us so fast, though. I wasn't expecting it for at least another week or two." 

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what you were saying last week when we tried, and you passed out halfway through!" 

"Don't remind me. Like you have been ever since. _And_ you kept on telling people about it at school. Do you know _how_ many people have been teasing me because of that?" 

Brown eyes narrowed slightly as he looked back over at her. "Are you serious? They're making fun of you just because of _that_?" 

"What do you expect? I'm in high school," she shrugged casually, and he couldn't help but smile. She had been so sensitive once, the thought of being teased would have put her in tears. But here she was, all grown up and brushing off other people's insults like so much dust. He couldn't have been more proud of her if he'd tried. 

He slipped behind her once more and peeked over her shoulder, hoping he could get a quick fingerful before she could whack him again. "Is this stuff ready yet? I've been waiting for this for _so_ long! I can hardly believe it's going to be tonight!" 

She nodded. "I know, I've been waiting just as long as you have, and you've said that _enough_ times. It's almost ready, I just have to finish this," she pointed at the preparations laid out before them, various tubes of things unmentionable, then picked up one. "Put this in the microwave to warm up, would you? It feels much nicer going down my throat when it's warm, and it tastes so _good_." 

"I know what you mean," He slipped it into the microwave and turned it on. "Just you and me tonight. That hasn't happened for _way_ too long." 

"Even the Digimon are gone. We've got the whole apartment to ourselves," she grinned wickedly, her eyes flashing with amusement at all the hi-jinks they were going to get up to before the dreaded parental types returned. "For the _whole_ weekend!" 

He laughed. "You're so bad. Must be why I love you," He watched as the microwave pinged and he pulled out the warm syrup-like concoction. "You know everyone thinks we're nuts for wanting this stuff." 

"Remind me just when anyone else's opinion of what was normal for _us_ really mattered. Just think about what we've done, and what we've had done _to_ us, and everything else!" She shook her head and grinned. "Besides, when did _you_ ever think about what someone else thought before _you_ did something!" 

He considered for a few moments. "Well, there was that one time..." 

"Once, in seventeen years," she snickered, rolling her eyes a little. "And I'm supposed to be impressed by this or something?" 

"Watch it!" He mimed a blow at her, and she ducked back cleverly, jumping just a little bit away from him. "Hey, I said _watch it_! Don't spill that stuff! It'll take forever to clean up, and there's no way I could explain it if I had to!" 

She shot an amused looked at him. "As I've said repeatedly, what would you know about something like this? You certainly don't clean. I've _seen_ your bedroom! World War _Nine_ takes place in there on a regular basis." 

"Well, why don't you do something about it. It's not like you're not responsible for your fair share, you know." 

"I have other things I'm doing," she carried a few things over to the sink and ran some hot water. "And you're the one who is _supposed_ to clean it up at any rate." 

He lifted his head regally, doing his best imitation of a monarch of some kind. "I'll have you know that kind of thing is above my station! _I_ am the leader of the Chosen Children!" 

"Oh, whoopie," she had a way of deflating him with a grin or just a carefully chosen word. She wasn't the only one; his best friend could do it just as easily. But since said best friend wasn't here right now, she was obviously taking up the slack. "I think your goggles are too tight." 

He tried to affect innocence, but she wasn't any more impressed now than she had been the first time. "We're almost done here. So stop clowning around and let's get down to what we've been _trying_ to do for six months now." 

"Well, it's about time!" He was about to go nuts with boredom waiting! But now they were finally going to do it! 

Her short brown hair sparkled in the overhead light as she finished the last of the preparations and cleaned up everything afterwards. "To the bedroom?" she grinned mischievously, her eyes glinting in anticipation. "Everything's set up there already." 

"To the bedroom!" he declared, slipping a finger into the warm wet stream as it caressed the pale treat before him, then licked his finger clean. "Mmm...delicious. We should do this more often." 

"When it took us all this time just to get to it the _first_ time? I've said it before, and I'm going to say it again. You're nuts." 

"Cashews. Or maybe almonds. Or maybe a pecan," he thought for a moment, then grinned. "A walnut!" 

She rolled her eyes. "An off-the-wall-nut if anything." 

"Oh, you cut me to the quick!" He paused for a moment. "Or would that be the meat, if I'm a nut?" That got him a quick swat across one arm. "Stop that!" 

Another swat got him moving towards the bedroom. "We've got a lot to do tonight, so the sooner we get started, the better. If you drop off asleep halfway through..." 

"That's not _my_ problem, is it, sleepyhead?" 

"Funny." 

"I thought so," he grinned as he flopped down on the bed. "Everyone does know not to bother us, right? You told everyone it was tonight?" 

She nodded, setting down the supplies she'd brought where they could be easily reached. "Of course. Did you think I was going to forget after what happened that _one_ time? I'm _never_ going to live that down!" She buried her head in her hands for a moment, shivering at the memory. "The pictures will live forever in the scrapbook, too." 

"You think _I_ forgot? I had the flash going off in my face first! I don't want to know what they thought they were interrupting." 

"Neither do I," she settled beside him on the bed and picked up the remote control. "Well, I told them, but I doubt they're going to believe we'll actually get through with it. After all, we've tried so many times already! Ready to play? I am if you are." 

"Let's do it! I've been waiting _years_ for this!" He watched as she reached out for the tray of items they'd brought in, lifting one up to her lips, running her tongue over it sensuously for a moment before pulling it in. He chuckled at her, shaking his head in amusement. 

"You love to do that, don't you? Tease." 

She grinned at him. "And you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?" 

"Well...maybe a _few_ other ways," He grinned at her, then snatched the remote from her hand and pointed it at the television and DVD player. With a surge of power, the two both came on, and he leaned back. "I can hardly believe Mimi really sent you this as a birthday present. I can't even believe she _had_ it. I mean, sentai, bought by an American company and dubbed into English, then _subbed_ into Japanese and sent back here so we can see what they did to it." 

"And of course _you_ won't understand any of the English if we turn the subtitles off because _you_ never paid attention in English class, big brother," Yagami Hikari leaned back and ate another piece of caramel popcorn, just as sensuously as she had the first. She _loved_ caramel popcorn; one of the few sweet things she ate. "I suppose you'll want me to stop and translate for you?" 

Taichi snorted. "I'm not _that_ dumb!" 

"Whatever," Hikari snickered and watched the opening credits unfold, glad that she and her brother could finally have this quiet night just spending quality sibling time with each other, not having to worry about anything but if the popcorn ran out. 

**The End**


End file.
